


The Three Musketeers

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: Going out on the town, a 'formal' bit of fluff. Merry Ficmas!





	The Three Musketeers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whopooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopooh/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Whopooh! I seem to recall you asking Fandom Santa for a specific fic, I hope you enjoy!

Jack sat in Phryne’s parlor waiting for the lady in question to grace him with her presence. It was his own fault he was waiting; his attendance was actually a surprise. She had requested that he escort her to a party but his schedule prevented it and he had regretfully declined. However, the meeting he was to appear at was canceled that morning and as such, he now found himself in tux and tails, top hat resting in his lap. The ensemble was new, purchased with the understanding that now that he and Phryne were involved, he would be required to wear one more frequently. And frankly, while Jack was never one to sound his own horn, he knew he looked rather spectacular in the expertly tailored outfit. He couldn’t help but feel rather smug as he awaited her entrance. 

That confident attitude was knocked for a loop as he heard the doorbell. He hadn’t considered that Phryne would find another companion. Luckily his slight panic was abated as he heard the newcomer’s voice. Only Mac, thank goodness. But as she rounded the corner into the parlor, he couldn’t help but give an amused snort. She too was dressed to the nines in evening wear and, if he was honest to himself, put him to shame. Phryne had obviously called on the services of her oldest friend to do the honors. 

Before they were even give time to enjoy the situation, they heard Phryne galloping down the stairs. As she appeared in the doorway, Mac gave a shout of laughter, one that Jack immediately echoed and Phryne stopped short. There stood the three of them in identical tuxedos. While Phryne’s was of a narrower cut than their more traditional suits, they looked basically indistinguishable.

“My goodness,” She flirted. “I have my pick of dashing escorts. And Jack! What are you doing here?”  
“My meeting was canceled but I see I’ve been replaced,” He joked with good humor.  
“Nonsense, more the merrier!  
“Interesting sartorial choice,” Mac added dryly.  
“Exactly with you in mind, dear. I thought perhaps we would conquer the night.” Phryne explained in the way only she could. “Now we’ll be the Three Musketeers.  
“All for one and one for all?” Jack snarked.  
“Something like that. “Phryne shot back. Mac just rolled her eyes at the two of them.  
“Are we ready then?”

Mr. Butler came forward, Phryne’s top hat in one hand and a camera in the other.  
“Pardon me Miss, I thought perhaps a photograph may be warranted.” Phryne took her hat and placed it a jaunty angle.  
“Why Mr. B, I do believe you’re right.”

They posed in front of the fireplace, Jack in the middle, and Mr. Butler snapped twice for good measure.  
“That should do it Miss.”  
“Excellent, thank you Mr. Butler. Shall we?” Phryne gestured towards the door and they dutifully trooped to the front door. Mac couldn’t help but shake her head.  
“Why do I feel like I’m in some theatrical farce?”  
“I’m not entirely certain we’re not.” commented Jack. “Miss Fisher never did mention where we were going, not operetta again?” Phryne shot him an amused look.

“Of course not. Something more diverting than that. Though plans have changed significantly since I had asked for your escort. I would be prepared to be shocked Inspector.”  
Jack simply shook his head and offered her his arm, then the other to Mac, and they started off with Mac’s bellow of “Tally-Ho!” and Phryne’s deep chuckle echoing into the night.


End file.
